Flor de Ciruelo
by By Skyline
Summary: No hay nada peor para un niño que una tormenta, y no hay nada mejor que una caricia de sus padres. Juana era fuerte, y Víctor lo sabía, pero también sabía que todavía necesitaba tiempo para convertirse en esa guerrera que llevaba dentro. Un poco de tiempo para que sea perfecta, como una flor de ciruelo. Cumbia Ninja FanFic


**¡Hola! Éste es nuestro primer _FanFic_ de _Cumbia Ninja_ (De los cuales esperamos hacer muchos más). Esperamos que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como nosotros escribiéndolo.**

 ** _Disclaimer:_ Ni los personajes ni la historia nos pertenecen. _Cumbia Ninja_ pertenece a la cadena _Fox._ Sólo la idea es nuestra.**

* * *

Juana volvió a temblar bajo las sábanas cuando un trueno retumbó. No pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara de los labios.

Tenía la cara húmeda por las lágrimas.

Hubiese ido corriendo a la habitación de sus padres hace mucho tiempo de no ser porque no había nada de luz en la casa. Se había ido por culpa de la tormenta hace ya bastante tiempo.

Por lo que ahí estaba, escondida debajo de las sábanas rosas, llorando en silencio e intentando no pensar en los posibles monstruos que podían ocultarse en la espesa oscuridad.

Recordó la cantidad de veces que su padre le había dicho que no tenía que temer a la oscuridad, pero es que no podía evitar pensar en lo fea que era. No había diferencia entre tener los ojos abiertos o tenerlos cerrados. No podías ver ni la punta de tu propia nariz.

Escuchó algunos pasos cerca ella, pero intentó convencerse de que era su pura imaginación.

Sintió su cama hundirse bajo un peso muy cerca suyo, pero no se asustó, porque el dulce aroma a perfume para ropa que Elba siempre le ponía a su pijama era único e inconfundible para ella. Se destapó y rodeó con fuerza el cuerpo de su padre.

Escuchó la suave risa de su papá y luego sintió la oscuridad aclararse. Abrió los ojos y esta vez sí pudo ver el rostro de su padre sonriéndole dulcemente.

—¿Qué pasa, Flor de Ciruelo?

Juana limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

—No me gusta la oscuridad… y los truenos son muy fuertes.

Víctor acarició el rostro de su hija y besó su frente.

—¿Conoces el dicho de que los truenos son los sonidos que hace Dios al jugar a los bolos?

Juana asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pues yo te digo que son los rugidos de un dragón que acaba de despertar.

Juana rió. Hace un par de meses que su padre estaba obsesionado con los dragones. Le gustaba contarle historias y también estaba más metido que nunca en sus lecciones de chino-mandarín.

Su padre se recostó a su lado y comenzó a contarle, otra vez, la leyenda de _Quetzalcoatl_ , pero esta vez en chino.

Cuando terminó la miró para ver si no se había dormido, pero ella seguía tan despierta como cuando entró.

—¿Sabes en qué se diferencian las personas normales de los guerreros? —Juana negó con la cabeza—. Todos sienten miedo, Juana. La diferencia está en quién tiene la valentía de enfrentar ese temor y quién no. Y tú tienes que recordar que, aunque no puedas verme, yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, dándote el valor que necesites para continuar.

Juana lo abrazó con fuerza, y, luego de un rato, se durmió sobre él. Víctor rió cuando lo notó, y besó su cabeza al volver a acomodar las sábanas sobre su cuerpo.

—Mi pequeña guerrera —murmuró con dulzura—. Algún día tú también protegerás el secreto, pero por ahora, tu desafío es vencer tu miedo a la oscuridad.

Se quedó un rato viéndola dormir. Se veía tan dulce y tierna.

—Serás fuerte, Flor de Ciruelo. Yo sé que sí.

Besó su frente una vez más antes de irse, dejando la linterna encendida. Sabía que a su niña le esperaba un destino difícil, solo esperaba que ella pudiera soportar todo lo que él había puesto en su futuro. Sabía que sí. Su niña era fuerte, era su guerrera. Su pequeña Flor de Ciruelo.

* * *

 **Okay, para nuestro gusto, quedó perfecto. Nos gustó muchísimo escribirla y esperamos que hayan disfrutado lo mismo leyéndola. Creo que es un buen _FanFic_ como para inaugurar esta pequeña cuenta de entre miles.**

 **La idea surgió de mí (Matías) cuando vi otra vez los primeros capítulos de la primera temporada, y, como siempre me pasa, me puse a extrañar mucho a Víctor Carbajal, ese personaje tan dulce con su hija y tan valiente. Así que le propuse a Carla hacer algo de Juana y su padre porque, simplemente, en la serie no hay mucho de su bonita relación padre e hija, así que quería darles este momento. No pasó, pero, en mi mente, es un precioso momento para estos dos personajes tan importantes en esta historia de _Fox_ que tanto nos gusta.**

 **Tranquilos, esto no será lo único. ¡Esperen por más!**

 **Se despiden;**

 **-Matías y Carla.**


End file.
